


blood in the water

by foilflingza, stormcloud20



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Asphyxiation, Gen, Murder, literally., slashers, tagging this sucks!!!! those are your only hints, yun has a weird religious thing going on so beware of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foilflingza/pseuds/foilflingza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud20/pseuds/stormcloud20
Summary: Across the city, a cell phone rang. A clumsy hand fumbled around to reach for it, hitting answer before lazily bringing it to his ear. "What?""They found two bodies in the pool at Albacore."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say for myself enjoy yuen murdering people

Yun fidgeted with his bracelets, scratching at his skin. The both of them were in much more uncomfortable attire than they were used to - but it was required to fit in. Two targets. They had about an hour, give or take.  
  
Zen didn’t care how they went about it, but Yun was meticulous - he’d been spending the whole week on information for the targets and this particular event. A fancy party at New Albacore, which was nothing out of the ordinary for the venue. It was almost too easy; minimal security, hundreds of different species all mingling together, slowly growing intoxicated under the fireworks in the sky. The two blended in easily - Yun in heavy makeup, a dress and jacket that was _not_ meant for someone of his body type, his tentacles undone. While Zen was in a suit and minimal makeup that was just enough to cover his scar. It was an easily identifying factor, should they slip up.

“Another drink?” Yun joked up at his boyfriend, tilting the glass to him. Even still, Zen took it and drank it all down in one swig. He’d be fine. The alcohol content was nothing that could compare to his body mass. Something cheap that was there just to make the rich people feel good about themselves.  
  
“Where are they?” Zen’s reply was mumbled, handing the glass back to the other. He was impatient.  
  
Yun gave a sly smile and clinked his nails against the glass before leaning over the railing of the roof. “Patience, my love,” one finger pointed down below them, to a sleek black car with an overdressed inkling couple stepping out. “Just got here.” 

"That's our cue," Zen noted as the couple disappeared into the front entrance. Yun chirped and placed the glass carelessly on the ground, turning on his heel and linking arms with Zen, guiding him down the stairs. 

Yun kept one hand firmly in his jacket’s pocket. He had a small grip on the knife hidden in there, and he'd spent time carefully choosing one from his collection to fit the occasion. A matte black blade with a thick black handle to match. Zen had shiny brass knuckles hidden in the inside pocket of his suit's jacket, although he doubted he'd need them. He wasn't quite as overly angry today, just impatient.

They made meaningless talk with each other by the elevator to save face, eyeing up others who walked past, until the couple graced the corners of Zen's vision. He nudged Yun's side with not a single ounce of subtlety, and the other swayed on his feet a little before gaining back his balance. A muted hum in response and he directed them both to turn into the elevator, and not a moment too soon before the targeted couple waved for them to keep it open. 

"Going up?" Yun led them in before metallic doors slid shut, the four of them almost overcrowding the space. 

The small, almost timid looking inkling girl looked startled for a moment; probably the voice not exactly fitting the appearance. She nodded and quickly pressed the button all the way to the roof. Yun gave her what she interpreted as a warm smile as she took her boyfriend's hand in her own.

“I think you’re dressed even better than I am,” the girl beamed up at Yun, attempting small talk. Yun just gave a curt laugh in response, eyes crinkling as he looked down on her. 

“You both look just fine.” He took his attention to the elevator doors, which had just opened before them. He wavered a hand for the two to go first. “Do you mind if we follow along? We don’t know anyone here quite yet.” 

She gave an innocent look up at her boyfriend, who gave a polite smile - too polite for his own good. “Sure.” 

But after a good half hour of mingling to gain trust, Zen’s impatience had started to boil up. The two were already _here_ , and neither could seem to take alcohol well, so he didn’t know why his boyfriend _insisted_ upon keeping them up on the roof for so long. He gave icy cold glares down at the couple which weren’t acknowledged, as they were far too wrapped up into their better-conversed company. 

“Big guy doesn’t talk much, does he?” He observed as he passed the cigarette back to Yun. How they were allowed to smoke up there was beyond any of them, regardless. 

At the very obvious jab at himself, Zen made eye contact with Yun, who gave a coy smirk. “I don’t need to.”

The inkling was taken back by the deep voice and an accent he couldn’t quite place over the noise. He shrugged it off and continued to joke with the other two, although Yun was only halfways into the conversation now - his ears were tuned to Zen. The quip of annoyance on the corners of his mouth, and a low noise that could be mistaken for a purr to anyone who wasn’t Yun, but he knew. He knew every warning sign Zen had, and if he didn’t move his ass _now_ then the couple would be thrown off the roof by Zen right then and there. 

“Ah, fuck,” Yun feigned a small pained moan and hung his head over the railing suddenly.

“You alright?” The girl gingerly laid her hand on his arm, his jacket cool to the touch.  
  
“My head’s killing me, need to get away from all these people,” his smile wavered as he looked at her, cashing in on her empathy. “Know somewhere I can rest, will you come with?” 

She nodded and leant him an arm, notifying her boyfriend as well. Yun gave a quick apology before flashing a knowing look to Zen. 

“I’m sure nobody will even know we’re gone.”  
  


* * *

  
They landed somewhere behind the hotel, the dimness similar to a back alley. Somewhere along the lines of pool maintenance, but no workers were present. The pool wasn’t open at the present hours, but the purifiers were still running, should certain ink-fueled individuals get brave during the party. In a few hours, they would stop, and the water would be to its normal acidity - Yun knew that.

He kept the mood light, leaning onto Zen for support, any sort of suspicion or malaise a far-off thought to the couple. But suddenly, the relaxed atmosphere turned stiffly serious as Yun posed a question to the both of them. "You religious?" 

They both looked puzzled for a moment, the boyfriend shaking his head as the girl gave Yun a contemplative look. “Uh...a little.”  
  
It was an oddly personal and rather sudden question that set them both on edge a little bit. Accompanied by Yun’s signature laugh, which he’d been doing the entire night - but now it felt _sinister._ “Good. Maybe you’ll know this one.” 

That confused them even more, and now a crush of discomfort settled over the couple, and they had it in their right minds to leave. But Zen saw the particular way Yun’s hand moved to his pocket, how his body language loosened entirely, and took the initiative. 

A hard brass punch went to the boy’s chest before he could even register it, knocking him against the brick wall, stunning him for a moment. He was picked up by the front of his suit, and only saw a brief flash of a toothy smirk as his head hit the wall. Pinned to the bricks by a rough hand on his throat. He looked rightfully terrified as he looked down below him - helplessly thrashing his legs, kicking Zen’s chest, to no avail.

Yun now had the girl on the ground, resting on her stomach, perfectly sharpened blade to her face. She had yet to scream, shocked into silence, a much more nimble hand constricting her windpipe as the blade was turned to the center of her chest. “You know this one. You have to.” His breath was too close to her face, overwhelming her senses with the disgusting smell of smoke. His small laughs didn’t cease.  
  
“Hail Mary, full of grace, right? Familiar?” 

Only when she felt a sharp pain in her chest did she try to scream. One vertical slash right down the middle, tearing her dress - but it wouldn't matter. He kept whispering to her as he made another, a horizontal line through the center, a cross painfully seared into her skin. 

Her boyfriend wasn't better off, quickly losing his breath, for every blow he landed into Zen's chest he only squeezed harder. They were growing weaker, and weaker, until Zen placed both his hands around the other's throat - and then the thrashing stopped. He threw the body to the concrete without a care, a sickening crack before blood started to spill out of his head. He observed Yun, who'd made a real bloody mess out of the girl. Choking on her own tears as Yun was laughing into her face with spite, every word of his prayer enunciated with his knife. 

"Pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death-" 

"Get on with it." 

Yun's eyes flashed to Zen standing tall above him. He gave a face-splitting grin before turning back to the girl. His hand quickly moved from her throat to her chin to push her head back, his knife shoved into the center of her throat in a split second. 

"Amen."   
  


* * *

Across the city, a cell phone rang. A clumsy hand fumbled around to reach for it, hitting answer before lazily bringing it to his ear. "What?" 

_"They found two bodies in the pool at Albacore."_

He dragged a hand across his face, peering through his fingers to read the clock on the bedside. Somewhere around 3 a.m. "And? How do you know it involves me, and you're not just waking me up for no reason?" 

_"Just, trust me on this, Ryker- you'll believe me when you see it."_

And so metal heels clicked on the concrete, caution tape raised above his head as he ducked under it. He made his way to two tarps, his assistant kneeled next to them as ambulances pulled up. 

"Show me." 

It was pulled back, and Ryker grimaced at the bodies. The girl had started to deteriorate considerably more quickly, almost nothing more than scars and blood. The boy was just dissolved around the edges, but his throat was a disgusting shade of purple. 

Ryker growled, more directed to himself. " _Fuck_." 

He sighed and ran a hand over his ponytail nervously as the bodies were hidden back under the plastic. His assistant gave him an empathetic look, standing back up. "You'll get them, Ryker. I know you will." 

Both knew how much this specific case meant to him. Nobody else wanted to take it, so he made it a sworn duty for himself. But they kept slipping between his fingers, and so he was left without a trace. It felt like a personal failure - that _he_ alone was responsible for all of these lives. A frustrated huff as he quickly turned on his heel, looking up at the sky, letting out an angered shout that rang into the night. 


	2. bonus: ryker therapy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lennon actually wrote this its just blatant fucking foreshadowing to stuff later in the yueniverse

"I just keep-" He paused trying to find the right words. "keep seeing...myself. But I don't look like myself."

The woman across from him crossed her legs again as she leaned back. Her chair squeaked softly as it swiveled. "Yourself?"

"At least he looks like me. A little."

"Describe him for me, would you?"

Ryker ran his hand over his head again. She raised an eyebrow at him while he sat there, struggling to recreate the image in his mind.

"His hood is up, so you can't really see his face, but everything about him looks like me. Same jacket, same boots, same ink color, height, weight-"

"How do you know his ink color if his hood was up?"

He stuttered for a moment before replying "His hair. It's undone."

The woman hummed in thought, pencil scratching against paper as she listened to him. "Is there any striking difference between you and this 'version' of you?"

Again his hand ran over his ponytail, there was something he was missing. Often the dream would fade away into something else before he could get close to "himself". Sometimes however, he'd shoot awake with a painful feeling in his chest. As if he'd been shot.

"Not that I can think of right now. It may come to me later, though."

She cleared her throat and tapped the pencil on the clipboard. "Well, as of right now it's hard to say if these mean anything or if it's just some weird reoccurring dream. I have suspicion that stems from the trauma you've endured from your job, however it's impossible to say for certain. Try to write it down in a journal if you have one, it may help you remember more details. Especially if they wake you up at night." 

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thank you." 

"Alright. I'll see you in two weeks. Wednesday still works, yes?" She turned around in her chair and started to type into her computer, checking the times. "I have a 3pm available then."

"Yes, that's good. I'll see you then."


End file.
